Ask Me
by ItalicsToBold
Summary: Welcome to the Chat Room where worlds collide without fear of plot holes. If you enjoy the main characters from No Strings Attached, Stockholm Syndrome, Incognito, Bruised Heart, Blackout, Mirror, Mirror and more, then this is the place for you!


**Ask Me**

* * *

 ***Connect with friends, lovers, and even family across multiple worlds and dimensions! If you're looking for a place where you can meet without causing contradictions or plot holes, this is the place to be!***

* * *

 **Mix N' Mingle - Multi-Dimensional Chat**

 **\- Sign Up Here! -**

 **Email : **Kitty_of_the_night at TKY DOT com

* * *

 **Username : **SuperNova

* * *

 **Password : **kittytoyourcatG

* * *

 **Re-enter Password : **kittytoyourcatG

* * *

 **Click Next**

 **\- Create Your Profile -**

 **DOB:** 9/3

* * *

 **Sex:** M **/F**

* * *

 **Click Next**

 **\- Questionnaire (Optional) -**

 **Favorite Color:** Purple

* * *

 **Favorite Food:** Seafood

* * *

 **Favorite Book:** Medical Textbooks & Scorned By His Thorn

* * *

 **Favorite Movie:** Rocky II

* * *

 **Click Next**

 **\- Create An Away Message -**

Cuddling With My Kitty-Kat

* * *

 **You're Ready To Begin Chatting!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mix N' Mingle**

 **Available Chat Rooms:**

 **Pizza Talk : **20 Chatting

 **Fair & Square:** 16 Chatting

 **Music Rave** : 16 Chatting

 **Dancers Anonymous : **15 Chatting

 **Bored With Board Games** : 13 Chatting

 **Ask Me :** 4 Chatting

 **Book Appreciation : **2 Chatting

* * *

 **Ask Me**

* * *

 **In Room**

 **RumiRoo**

 **TwinkleToes**

 **VanillaClassic**

 **CallMeRapunzel**

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies**

 **SuperNova**

* * *

 _SuperNova has joined the room._

 **RumiRoo** : haha i know! ily!

 _RumiRoo is typing..._

 **RumiRoo** : wut? guys gina is here!

 **TwinkleToes** : _Hello._

 **VanillaClassic** : **U do realize that italics is unnecessary right?**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Bold is too. BUT THAT'S NOT MY BUSINESS!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : (ᵔᴥᵔ) Can't we all get along? I thought this chat was supposed to be for giving out advice and catching up.

 **SuperNova** : Wow. I should have known I'd be walking into a wreck lol Where's Mika?

 **RumiRoo:** probs sucking face w/drew. u knooow she can't resist that hottie! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Brb. Checking her profile now to see if she's online.

 _CallMeRapunzel is typing..._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : She's afk right now. Wait, wait, wait...are you srs? Her away message is: Painting Something. Talk about lazy.

 _DaVinciMe has joined the room._

 **DaVinciMe** : Whatever Rosa. How do you even have internet access right now in that dungeon of yours? Shouldn't you be locked away or something?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : WHAT THE HECK? I thought you were OFFLINE! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE RIGHT NOW?

 **DaVinciMe** : (¬_¬) Honestly, Rosa...its called stealth mode. Learn it and you might not get kidnapped next time.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Hey. That's my line.**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Oh great. Here goes Mai with the bold text again. BECAUSE WE LIKE TO BE SHOUTED AT ACROSS THE INTERNET!

 **RumiRoo** : she snapped. rosa issa m00d honestly.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Guys, actually...I need some advice. I'm starting University in a few weeks and I'm nervous about the whole thing.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Whatever you do, don't throw out any cliches like "Be yourself" and crap.**

 **CallMeRapunzel:** As if! That's lame-o, recycled garbage from a straight to dvd movie. What you need is some tips on how to pick up some hot guys and stay away from the rest.

 **Call Me Rapunzel** : Artsy is the way to go. STEER CLEAR of stoners and fitness nuts or they'll drive you nuts!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I'm already taken...

 **CallMeRapunzel** : So? Doesn't mean you can't play the field.

 **SuperNova** : Um, it kind of does, actually.

 **RumiRoo** : truuu! take it from me. its not all its cracked up to be. u r only going to be regretting it at the end of the nite, and then what? u only have u urself and u.

 _RumiRoo is typing..._

 **RumiRoo** : that sounded smarter in my head. whatever...you get my point!

 **SuperNova** : Despite Mai's abrasive ways, she is right about something...those aren't the best pieces of advice when they sound as half-hearted and generic as that.

 **DaVinciMe** : Right on, right on...

 **SuperNova** : I know from experience how tough it can be to try to be yourself in a world full of people that might dislike you for it. And then, there are those that think you're awesome, and you hang onto those people. The world is not against you, I promise. And that includes University!

 **TwinkleToes** : _I concur with that. There are so many different crowds in college, you'll find yours eventually Aiko. Keep your eyes peeled and your grades up and you'll do fine._

 **RumiRoo** : yooo! we sound like we're mad great at advice or smth. they should enlist us to answer questions for advice columns in magazines. (─‿‿─)

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Ugh. This conversation is not my area of expertise AT ALL. Can't we talk fashion and boys and makeup and things that actually matter? I'm so over the serious stuff.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Oh please. How serious can it possibly get in that bubblegum head of yours?**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Try parents that only talk business and school with me and never anything else. How about that, Mai?

 _VanillaClassic is typing..._

 **CallMeRapaunzel** : Whatever you're about to type, don't bother. You'll never see me as anything beyond a rich, whiny, brat anyway. Because your life has been sooo hard up until now.

 **SuperNova** : Ladies, all this girl on girl hate is really unnecessary. What kind of example are we setting by participating in that?

 **RumiRoo** : i'm saying thoughhhh! i'm getting some major flashbacks of dealing w/yuki fangirls. and I don't lyke it at all. js.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I'm about to hop off for a sec anyway. I need to get up and get something.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Brb.

 _CallMeRapunzel is away...Locked Up or Making Out_

 **RumiRoo:** locked up or making out? honestly...same...

 **VanillaClassic** : **You guys know that Rosa and I just clash, right? I don't stand for girl hate.**

 **RumiRoo** : ha! what about foxy?

 **VanillaClassic** : **We're friends now. Besides...it was a mutual hate thing we had going.**

 **RumiRoo** : likely story.

 **VanillaClassic** : **You really can't talk considering how many relationships you tore down by being a homewrecker. You're not exactly the poster child for girls supporting girls.**

 **RumiRoo** : i made my mistakes. but u don't have to remind me of them. i only brought up foxy because you were going after rosa like she stole ur soul or smth.

 **RumiRoo** : smh. i didn't come on here to be attacked.

 **DaVinciMe** : It really isn't worth it to keep going on and on. It only gets us nowhere.

 **SuperNova** : Exactly! Aiko, do you need any more help with the University thing, or are you set? I'm only a Sophomore but I know a handful of things. Like the mixer at orientation is your best bet to make friends fast!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : No thank you. What you guys said was really helpful already. Though I'm probably not the only one here that needs advice on something.

 **RumiRoo** : ooh! i'm practically dying to know what's going on in ur love lives! catch me up on the latest and greatest babes!

 **VanillaClassic** : **Are your sure you want to know that? I mean, some of us here do have the same guy.**

 **DaVinciMe** : Yeah, what's up with that? How are you guys fine with the fact that there are three of you involved with Haru in different timelines? How have you not clawed each other's eyes out yet?

 **TwinkleToes** : _Well, Haru and I aren't together...we're...figuring things out._

 **VanillaClassic** : **Regardless of who he is or who he's with in other universes, all that matters is that he's mine in this one.**

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Haru's trouble isn't he? xD

 **VanillaClassic** : **Girl, yes. Big time!**

 **RumiRoo** : at least he's honest.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Too honest. I asked him what he thought of a new perfume I decided to try out, and he said it was too strong and that I needed to shower. What. The. Heck?!**

 **RumiRoo** : oh no he didn't!

 **VanillaClassic** : **Yes...yes he did. His honesty is either really sweet or really problematic.**

 **SuperNova** : Kyo is kind of similar in that regard. He hardly skirts around the truth, and he never holds back his punches.

 _SuperNova is typing..._

 **SuperNova** : It can be embarrassing at times when he gets jealous because he threatens every single guy we come across.

 **RumiRoo** : smh. srsly?

 **SuperNova** : Seriously.

 _CallMeRapunzel has joined the room._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : What'd I miss? My little basset hound baby was needing my attention after I got up to get water.

 **SuperNova** : You have a dog? O.O What's their name?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : He's so sleepy and droopy all the time, I figured calling him Sleepy was the natural choice. You know? Like one of the seven dwarves.

 **SuperNova** : Haha that reminds me of an inside joke between Kyo and I. Now I'm curious about you guy's favorite Disney movies and characters. Let's lighten things up a bit.

 **SuperNova** : I find Shang from Mulan very attractive, but you didn't hear it from me.

 **RumiRoo** : ooh. he so is! i'd do prince eric tho.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Unless there's a dude out there that wears all black, leather, and boots...I'm not interested.**

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I don't know, Mai. There's plenty of them that are still gorgeous. And that's not even getting into the ones from movies people don't really talk about. Like Milo from Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

 **SuperNova** : That movie is so underrated. And we can't forget Jim from Treasure Planet.

 **RumiRoo** : stahp. i'm drooling rn. what about hercules?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Honey you mean Hunk-ules.

 **DaVinciMe** : So many references. So little time.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Meg is my hero.

 **RumiRoo** : kween!

 **TwinkleToes** : _Because Kaiko won't stop watching Aladdin, I've taken a liking to Jasmine._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Eh, she's kind of weak.

 **VanillaClassic** : **How is that? She put one over on Jafar. And unlike most Disney Princesses, she didn't fall for the hype. She wasn't about it when she found out Aladdin lied to her about who he was.**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : If she were Mulan level, she wouldn't have been snatched up.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Let's not pretend that Mulan wasn't pretending to be someone she's not. She impersonated a soldier!**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Sha! But she did it for her dad to go in his stead. She didn't do it to get a dude. But since she's such a boss, she landed one anyway.

 **RumiRoo** : i love how we're debating on disney movies. this is the content i signed up for.

 **RumiRoo** : can we talk about how insane sleeping beauty's story is?

 **SuperNova** : There are worse things. Pocahontas was so flawed in its historical inaccuracies, its only redemption is the romance and the soundtrack.

 **TwinkleToes** : _Ouch._

 **RumiRoo** : tru, tru. don't even get me started on how dark the real stories are.

 **RumiRoo** : its more fun to just go on about how sexy the princes are. i could talk about them for dayyys.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Flynn Ryder is the epitome of HAWT!

 **RumiRoo** : yassss! he's the finest disney prince after aladdin!

 **RumiRoo** : ya'll are gonna think this is mad stupid but i used to have a tangled poster right? and it was hanging over my headboard so i used to practice kissing on it lolol

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : That's not stupid. I think everyone has done something like that with a pillow or something.

 **SuperNova** : Poor sweet Tohru tried that once. She asked me to teach her how to kiss.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Is there even a technique to it? I mean, Haru's a great kisser. But I just thought that had more so to do with the fact that I enjoy the feeling.**

 **RumiRoo** : are u kidding? she's joking right?

 **SuperNova** : I don't think she's joking.

 **RumiRoo** : if a guy doesn't kno what he's doing it'll be obvious. trust me. if there's too much tongue or too little it can make it all nasty or more like a tease. and no one likes to be blue balled. no one.

 **SuperNova** : Absolutely. I was going to ask you guys if any of you have ever struggled with bedroom problems, but that might be too personal.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : There's no such thing as too personal with us. Most of us have hit it unless we're Mai.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Hey!**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I'm messing with you, chillax. I wish I had waited and its cool that you did. Take the compliment and shut up about it.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : What did you want to ask, Gina?

 **DaVinciMe** : It isn't about a guy that banged you and left, is it? Because if you need some tips about how to deal with that, I'm your girl.

 **TwinkleToes** : _I don't know if I can help that much, but I can try as well._

 **SuperNova** : Nothing like that. I was wondering if any of you guys have had a problem with getting to climax or the guy finishing too early and then being too tired to keep up with you. Anything like that?

 **RumiRoo** : ohmygosh! *squeals* are u telling me that kyo isn't the man he thinks he is? b/c if so u just made my night! srysly! lololololol

 **CallMeRapunzel** : We should send him an invite and gang up on him to find out.

 **RumiRoo** : livingggg!

 **SuperNova** : Its not that often for us. Sex is kind of our thing, if you know what I mean...I was really asking if any of you guys struggled so I could help. That's one of my best areas of advice, I guess.

 **RumiRoo** : well with yuki

 **VanillaClassic** : **Lalalala can't hear you! Don't want to think about any guy I know doing it. Nope, nope, nope, and NOPE with a whopping side of NOPE!**

 **VanillaClassic: Hit me up when the sex talk is done. See you on the other side!**

 _VanillaClassic is away...Chilling At Hashirama's_

 **SuperNova** : I didn't intend to make her uncomfortable. I asked if it was too personal.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Its not your fault. Mai and I have talked about it, and she has a hard time imagining other people having it. Herself included.

 **SuperNova** : Understandably.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : How did we get from talking about Dwarves to making out with Flynn Rider posters to not making it to orgasm?

 **TwinkleToes** : _Rosa!_

 **CallMeRapunzel** : What? I'm just pointing out how we're ALL over the place.

 **RumiRoo** : u like it.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Shut up you.

 **RumiRoo** : make me! :P

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Nah. I won't break a nail over you.

 **RumiRoo** : ofc thats ur excuse.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Anyways, back to Gina's question. Okay...I've definitely dealt with guys that only half finish what they start. And you know how I deal with those guys?

 **DaVinciMe** : Send em' packing.

 **RumiRoo** : tease them right back?

 **TwinkleToes** : _What do you do?_

 **CallMeRapunze** l: You kick them out of your bed. Actually!

 _CallMeRapunzel is typing..._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Scratch that. They never make it to your bed. That's the kind of hookup for a cheap motel for a one-night fling. It would never get further than that if they don't care about your pleasure as much as theirs.

 **SuperNova** : I agree with that. It should always be equal unless you agree that its only for one of you.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Its not like you make them sign a contract and are legally bound to agree to the terms. But yes. There should be some kind of talk about that beforehand. Y'know, so you can avoid jail time if they screw it all up and you have to teach them something.

 **RumiRoo** : rosa has anyone ever told u that u a savage?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Everyday.

 **TwinkleToes** : _Can you show me how to do that?_

 **RumiRoo** : do what?

 **TwinkleToes** : _Use lingo. I tried it once at a fall thing Haru and I went to, and he made fun of me._

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Hold on, guys. I'm getting a phone call from Hana.

 _Dreaming_of_Daisies is away...Hopefully On Cloud 9_

 **RumiRoo** : what do u want to kno? its kind of weird to explain it. its just my way of typing so that i hardly have to move while i stuff my face. why do u think i'm writing in lowercase?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Because you need to go back to school.

 **RumiRoo** : come on rude girl, girl is u big enough?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : What is wrong with you? Did you have too many energy drinks again?

 **RumiRoo** : pfft. there's no such thing. annnd i'm always hyper anyways. unless i haven't gotten in a smoke. then that just sucks.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : You haven't quit?

 **RumiRoo** : girl i'm trying. i can't go cold turkey. i'm starting by cutting down and then working my way up.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Is that how you cut down on how many guys you got with?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : And before you say anything, that's not meant to be an insult. I genuinely want to know.

 **RumiRoo** : ya. yuki wants me to stop because he cares about me a lot. and that makes me care about myself more. its been my way to cope for so long that its hard to stop b/c i can't see myself without doing it. the thought is scary when its been constant through the bad crap i went through in high school.

 **SuperNova** : I feel that on several levels. It honestly helps to identify it, work through it at the root, and then clear away all the habits that branched off of it.

 **TwinkleToes** : _That's psychologically sound, too. The source of our behavior is not only biologically and circumstantially based, but also based on thought patterns and mentalities. Behavior shapes the mind and the mind shapes behavior._

 _Goldilocks has joined the room._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Really? I just shop and let retail therapy have its way.

 **RumiRoo** : whoaaa uo is here! wassup goldilocks?

 **Goldilocks** : I still don't know why I let you make that my username. In fact, I only joined this site because of you.

 **RumiRoo** : awww i can't take all the credit!

 **Goldilocks** : Yes you can! You're literally the only reason I have this account. The **only** reason!

 **SuperNova** : Hey, Uo. How are things? I heard you and Kureno were making a lot of noise with the motorcycle gang you started.

 **Goldilocks** : Gina!

 **TwinkleToes** : _Motorcycle gang? I thought you were working at the daycare center._

 _Dreaming_of_Daisies has joined the room._

 **SuperNova** : Oops.

 **Goldilocks** : Would you look at that busted clock? I shouldn't even be on here right now. Bye!

 _Goldilocks is away...Beating the ever living crap out of some kid._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Classy.

 **RumiRoo** : hey gina? how come u didn't go with a name like yoAdrian or smth?

 **SuperNova** : I considered it but I also enjoy astronomy just as much.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Guys, you won't believe who I convinced to show.

 _VanillaClassic has joined the room._

 **RumiRoo** : its just mai?! that's sooo anticlimatic!

 **RumiRoo** : i want a refund.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Thank you for reminding me of why I don't like people.**

 **RumiRoo** : anytime babes!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : It isn't Akito is it...? O_O

 **RumiRoo** : if it is, i'm dipping sooooooooooooooooo fast!

 **RumiRoo** : oh plzzzz. he/she has no biz ever existing anywhere near me ever again. i can't stand her. with a passion.

 **VanillaClassic** : Her?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Kurumi. Give me some credit. Just sit back and wait for them to appear. I'm not spoiling my own surprise.

 **SuperNova** : Hey, Aiko? What did Hana call about?

 **RumiRoo** : yeah. what's the tea sis?

 _ThatOneGuy has joined the room._

 _MooMan has joined the room._

 **RumiRoo** : no. stinkin. way! drew and haru joined at the same time! 😍 😍 😍

 **ThatOneGuy** : Hi.

 **MooMan** : Hey.

 **MooMan** : I'm here to pass along a message to Kurumi.

 **RumiRoo** : me? what's up?

 **MooMan** : Yuki told me to tell you hello because he's busy working and you won't answer your phone. He assumed you were probably online.

 **RumiRoo** : he was right! he sooo gets me.

 **ThatOneGuy** : Have any of you looked up a thread about shower thoughts?

 **DaVinciMe** : Those are tight. I actually go on there a couple of times a week to get inspired for new art pieces. One day, if I'm comfortable with sharing my art (which is a big if) then I would want an exhibit entirely dedicated to out of the box art.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Give us an example.

 **ThatOneGuy** : Someone on here said, "Calling someone Eintstein is used an insult more than its used for a compliment."

 **SuperNova** : I can definitely confirm this.

 **RumiRoo** : ooh. lemme see if i can come up with one.

 **RumiRoo** : um...

 **CallMeRapunzel** : She'll be awhile. Mine is: how do the deaf play music if they can't hear the notes? Same with singing.

 **VanillaClassic** : **That's like asking if the blind see color in their dreams. And I'm pretty sure they can learn by memorizing sheet music. They don't have to hear it.**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : And what about their voice, smart one?

 **VanillaClassic** : **Whatever.**

 **SuperNova** : I typically read a lot more conspiracy theories than Teddit threads. Especially the ones about cartoons.

 **ThatOneGuy** : They change you.

 **SuperNova** : I know, right? I can't ever watch Rugrats or Spongebob again without thinking about them.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I thought of one! Your future self knows what you're doing tomorrow, who you're with, and how you'll feel.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I can also go to bed at night knowing that past, present, and future can't keep me from dressing to the nines. I'll always look good no matter what decade I'm in.

 **TwinkleToes** : _I wonder why its called a Ballet Recital when speaking isn't required._

 **DaVinciMe** : Why is it called blocking to choreograph movements on stage when the purpose is so people won't clash or not know their place?

 **RumiRoo** : i got it! when u create an account, u get security questions. but when we get locked out we can't even answer the questions!

 **RumiRoo** : that was good right?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Not even a little bit.

 _MooMan is away...that's it, just away._

 **VanillaClassic: Even Haru had to leave after that one!**

 **RumiRoo** : hey drew! i have no idea if u g2g soon or not. but can you stay on for at least one question?

 **ThatOneGuy** : Is that it?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : That was kind of lame, but you're cute so I can let it slide.

 **ThatOneGuy** : Um...thanks?

 **ThatOneGuy** : How do you know what I look like, though? We've never met.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, DREW. Kurumi, ask him already.

 **RumiRoo** : okayyy okayyy jeez louise. drew-poo, how do u really feel about mika? we've been wanting to know 4ever!

 **DaVinciMe** : Do you hear that? That's me flat-lining. Seriously, you guys are so nosy.

 **TwinkleToes** : _I can't watch this. Eeep!_

 _TwinkleToes is away...At work._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : She's a sweetheart, but that was a coward move. If we go down...we go down together. Am I right or am I right?

 **RumiRoo** : u right.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : So break down and tell us Drew. You think she's hot or not? Smash or Pass? I mean, do we have to play Kiss, Marry, Date to find out?

 **RumiRoo** : ooh yes please! (¬‿¬)

 **ThatOneGuy** : I dig her a lot. I've wanted to get to know her since I first met her.

 **DaVinciMe** : Really? (*^_^*)

 **RumiRoo** : awwwwwwwwwwww! this is goals!

 **ThatOneGuy** : I was going to ask you out, but you went to the checkout line with that other dude.

 **DaVinciMe** : You mean Shigure?

 **RumiRoo** : holdupholdupholdup! you mean shigure shigure? chases-high-school-girls-until-they-call-the-cops shigure?! asdfghjklasdfl

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : The man that adopted me? O_O This is the first I'm hearing of this.

 **VanillaClassic** : **Whoa. Me too. Where's the popcorn?**

 **DaVinciMe** : I can explain.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : This is getting SO juicy! Is this a love triangle?

 **RumiRoo** : fr?

 **ThatOneGuy** : Maybe I should go...

 **RumiRoo** : nooooo!

 **CallMeRapunzel** : NO!

 **RumiRoo** : can't u see ur number one fans r holding their breath waiting for ur answer?

 **RumiRoo** : give them what they want. its fan service drew-poo.

 **DaVinciMe** : No, he's not a piece of meat for you guys to-

 _DaVinciMe is typing..._

 **DaVinciMe** : Ya know what. Never mind. We're outtie.

 _DaVinciMe is away...painting something._

 **RumiRoo** : not u 2 drew!

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Yeah, we didn't even get to learn your type!

 **RumiRoo** : boooooooooo!

 **ThatOneGuy** : Sorry, but where Mika goes I go. I'll catch you guys later.

 _Drew is away...avoiding the rents._

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Killjoy.

 **RumiRoo** : i knooooooow. we should do your idea of playing some games, tho. i don't want this convo to dry up or become a bore. ppl r dropping like flies.

 **SuperNova** : Kiss, Marry, Date?

 **RumiRoo** : yessss! u wanna play?

 **SuperNova** : Sure. Who should we pick?

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : We can make our way through the Sohma boys?

 **CallMeRapunzel** : YES TO THIS! Let's start with an easy one. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Kiss, Marry, Date. GO!

 **RumiRoo** : u guys better keep it honest! i'm giving you a free pass to throw yourselves at yuki.

 **RumiRoo** : metaphorically ofc!

 **VanillaClassic** : **This one's annoying. Of course I would marry Haru. But I wouldn't kiss or date Yuki or Kyo. Yuki is still mad at me and Kyo is a nightmare.**

 **VanillaClassic** : **I would say no offense to Gina, but I really can't.**

 **SuperNova** : ...

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I would kiss Yuki, date Kyo, and let Haru wife me up. He's too fine to be real.

 **RumiRoo** : that's diff than what i expected. i thought u would slap kyo before u would date him. who wouldn't?

 **RumiRoo** : even gina slapped him once.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Ohmygosh Kurumi. You can't just go off like that.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I'm kidding. That was HILARIOUS xDDDD

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I'm getting a bad feeling about these games.

 **SuperNova** : As am I. I know people bash Kyo all the time, but it still hurts me. I hate it when people talk down to him. And I'm extremely protective. So at least, for one you're with me, please keep that to yourself.

 **SuperNova** : Unless...its just harmless teasing. Then I'm all for it.

 **RumiRoo** : now ur talking my language. i wouldddd date haru and marry yuki. but I really cannot even bring myself to kiss kyo. unless its on a dare. then i would have to.

 **SuperNova** : Dares...dangerous thing, that.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : You sound like you speak from experience.

 **RumiRoo** : yeah girl! dish! dish! dish!

 **SuperNova** : Let's just say it involved me shouting about monkeys and scratching butts, serving him something completely disgusting, and...some naughty truths.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I don't even know what to do with any of that.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Tell me more about the naughty stuff, though!

 **RumiRoo** : rosa is low-key a freak. js.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : What are you talking about? I don't even bother hiding that.

 **SuperNova** : Guys, Aiko hasn't gone, yet.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : That's okay.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I was actually playing a game of M.A.S.H while you guys we're talking. I haven't really had a lot to add...

 **SuperNova** : Aw, what do you want to talk about then?

 **RumiRoo** : wait a minute! i wanna kno her results first!

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Yeah, who did you end up with? Where do you live?

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I did one for each of you. Rosa was first.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I would not be caught dead on the cheap with any car made outside of Italy within this year.

 **RumiRoo** : what are the options?

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : So, for house it could have been: A Cabin, An Igloo, An Apartment, an RV, and a Mansion.

 **RumiRoo** : hahaha i bet she ended up in a dingy apartment. just for the lolz.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : If that happened, I'm coming after you Aiko. And if you wake up the next day with a bad haircut, don't come crying to me.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Actually, I've been meaning to get another haircut for Locks of Love, anyway. So you'd be doing me a favor.

 **RumiRoo** : oop. aiko stayyys unbothered! whew! a sista getting dragged.

 **SuperNova** : Ladies...What did Rosa get?

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : A mansion.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : You're safe. This time.

 **RumiRoo** : ha! she woulddd. so typical.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : For the bachelors of choice, I have down: Yuki, Haru, Drew, Kyo, and Shigure. You got Yuki.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Eh, that doesn't bother me. I don't really know him. Next!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : For transport, I listed: Car, Boat, Limo, Monster Truck, and Motorcycle.

 **RumiRoo** : yuki would be so upset if his girl came home on a motorcycle. i shudder to think of how terrified it would make him.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : A bike would be bad in such a good way. Please tell me it was either that or the limo. Or a reallyyyy expensive car.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : It was a car. But I can't promise you that its any good.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Then for your sake, I'll pretend it was. Next!

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Job options are: Astronaut, Waitress, Spy, Doctor, and Lawyer. You ended up as a spy.

 **VanillaClassic** : **That's a laugh! She wouldn't last one day as a spy.**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Oh yeah? And what makes you such an expert?

 **VanillaClassic** : **Are you that dense? I am a spy!**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : If you were legit you wouldn't have said that. Aren't you, like, sworn to secrecy or something?

 **VanillaClassic** : **Of course I am! But you guys already know that about me. And I don't even know why I'm wasting the energy to type this out for you.**

 **VanillaClassic** : **Aiko, please get on with the rest before I lose my mind.**

 **CallMeRapunzel** : No problem. You have nothing to lose.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Okay, to make it quick.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Salary options were: $0, $1,000, $10,000, $100,000, and $1,000,000. Rosa wound up with a million.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Even in a little game, I'm still on top.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Cash, Cash, Money.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : And the last thing was the state of your relationship, with Yuki in this case. The choices were: Married, Friends With Benefits, Divorced, Complicated, and Widowed. You got friends with benefits.

 **RumiRoo** : can u imagine yuki in one of those? this game was soooo off.

 **RumiRoo** : amirite?

 _RumiRoo is typing..._

 **RumiRoo** : um. guys! back me up!

 **CallMeRapunzel** : He wouldn't be in one, but I've been through a couple. You and Gina have, too. Don't play.

 **RumiRoo** : wat? u mean yoshi?

 **RumiRoo** : don't make me vomit. i'm eating a lot rn and he's the last thing i would want to think about.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I feel like that would be something you guys could give advice on.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Why? You planning on getting into one?

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Me? Never. I just think there are people that could use this.

 **VanillaClassic: Annnd we're back to the sex talk.**

 **VanillaClassic: You know where I'll be.**

 _VanillaClassic is away...Chilling At Hashirama's..._

 **SuperNova** :If you want to know about FWB, they're glorified as being a guaranteed lay however many times a week you meet. But it can only ever end in pain if it stays as an FWB.

 **RumiRoo** : what happened? even thru all of kyo's faults i never deemed him as the love em' and leave em' type.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Most of the time he's just getting left.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Rosaaa :( That's cold to say.

 **SuperNova** : Kyo and I were both at fault in it. I can rattle off 10 tips about it right off the top of my head.

 **RumiRoo** : 10?!

 **SuperNova** : Yup.

 **SuperNova** : #1 Be upfront with each other.

 **SuperNova** : #2 Don't become friends with benefits.

 **SuperNova** : #3-10 Repeat steps 1 and 2

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Are they really that bad?

 **SuperNova** : When my mom gave me the talk, she told me something that I'll never forget.

 **SuperNova** : She said that everytime you have sex, your soul is knitted to theirs. You make a covenant and a promise between your bodies and become one. Each time you make love is a renewal of that promise. And that person takes root in your heart. Its supposed to be a forever thing, which is why I regret how things went with Kyo the first year and a half we were together.

 **SuperNova** : But it was our way of coping. And eventually, you learn what's unhealthy for you and you don't do it.

 **RumiRoo** : ur actually an inspiration.

 **RumiRoo** : like...actually.

 **SuperNova** : You're too sweet, Kurumi.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : I'm about to log off for real, chickies. I've got a hot date with this gorgeous guy that I refuse to miss. There's such a thing as being fashionably late, and then there's tacky.

 **RumiRoo** : you better text me tonite to let me kno how it goes!

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Yeah, yeah.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : Tell Mai that its safe because I won't be here.

 **RumiRoo** : ok. but im about to go myself.

 **SuperNova** : Bye Rosa! Talk to you soon.

 **CallMeRapunzel** : BYE.

 _CallMeRapunzel is away...Locked Up or Making Out._

 **RumiRoo** : wat? no goodbye for me? Q.Q

 **SuperNova** : Of course you get one, sweetie. I hope you enjoy your night.

 **RumiRoo** : oh u kno i will! don't have 2 much fun w/o me.

 **RumiRoo** : ha! like u could! baiiiiiii

 **SuperNova** : Bye, Kurumi. :3

 _RumiRoo is away...Probably Drinking Red Bull._

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : And then there were two.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : I need to log out as well. I've got a lot to pack and then Haru's treating me to a nice dinner! :DD

 **SuperNova** : Aw :) Well, I won't keep you. Kyo has been screaming at me for the past ten minutes to start getting ready so we can go to the movies. I totally get it.

 **Dreaming_of_Daisies** : Ok! Have fun!

 **SuperNova** : You too!

 _Dreaming_of_Daisies is away...Hopefully On Cloud 9._

 **SuperNova** : Until next time, ladies.

 _SuperNova is away...Cuddling With My Kitty-Kat._

 **The End.**

* * *

 *****Bonus*****

 **(Shoutout to Queenie for trying out this quiz first!** **)**

 **Which character are you most like?**

 **Have you ever wondered if you resonate more with Kurumi or Aiko? Gina or Mai? Someina or Rosa? Take this quiz to find out!**

 **1) Its date night and you pick through your closet for the best of the best. Which one is perfect for a date with your lover?**

 **A**. Doc Martens, A Lacy Crop Top and Jean Shorts

 **B**. Anything Skintight

 **C**. Edgy, Punk, Black

 **D**. Fashionable and In-Season, Trendy

 **E**. Dress To Impress

 **F**. Long Sleeves And Long Skirt

 **2) You're staying in for the night and need some entertainment. What are you doing?**

 **A**. Wine & Films

 **B**. Netflix & Chill

 **C**. Poking Fun At Soap Operas And Having A Shake

 **D**. Makeout Session

 **E**. Crafting or Catching Up On Homework

 **F**. Board Games

 **3) What's Your Go-To Food?**

 **A**. Candy & Red Bull

 **B**. Seafood

 **C**. Meat or Anything Vanilla

 **D**. Only The Best Of The Best

 **E**. Coffee (it counts)

 **F**. Popcorn or Ramen

 **4) Favorite Music Genre?**

 **A**. Boy Band

 **B**. Anything That Gets You In The Mood

 **C**. Rock & Heavy Metal

 **D**. Pop

 **E**. Classical & Rock

 **F**. Everything

 **5) Who's Your Type?**

 **A**. Smart, Bookworm, Astute, Gentlemanly

 **B**. Passionate, Forward, Honest, Fiery and Feisty

 **C**. Altruistic, Multi-Faceted, Blunt, and Thoughtful

 **D**. Anyone Hot and Sane

 **E**. Romantic Sweet-Talker, Open and Loving

 **F**. Protective, Observant, Bold, and Strong

 **6) Dream Career?**

 **A**. Undecided

 **B**. Doctor

 **C**. Spy or Drill Instructor

 **D**. CEO

 **E**. Psychologist

 **F**. Other

 **7) Favorite Sport?**

 **A**. Sweating? No thanks.

 **B**. Boxing, MMA, Tae Kwon  
Do...FIGHT!

 **C**. None. Who has the time?

 **D**. Playing is a major NO. Watching hot guys on the other hand...

 **E**. Ballet

 **F**. Anything but violent sports.

 **8) Dream Vacation Spot?**

 **A**. New York

 **B**. Cruise

 **C**. Paris

 **D**. Anything as long as its Exotic and Five Stars

 **E**. Staycation

 **F**. Tropical Islands

 **9) Thoughts On School**

 **A**. Its unnecessary

 **B**. Its a piece of cake

 **C**. Means to an end

 **D**. Party and Hookup Opportunities

 **E**. Stressful

 **F**. Average or Passable

 **10) What Song Defines Your Life At The Moment?**

 **A**. Guys My Age by Hey Violet or Bad Girl by Usher

 **B**. Give It Up by Nathan Sykes (feat. G-Eazy) or Rewind by Roydo

 **C**. Pray by FTIsland

 **D**. Anything Beyonce or Rihanna

 **E**. Lips of An Angel by Hinder

 **F**. Company by Tinashe

* * *

 **If You Answered With Mostly A's - You are most like Kurumi! You're a spunky, fun-loving person that loves to be goofy and have a great time. She can be a bit of troublemaker, though she truly has the best intentions.**

 **If You Answered With Mostly B's - You are most like Gina! She's brains and beauty, with a weakness for a steamy romance. She loves helping anyone and everyone she can, even though this sometimes means she forgets to take care of herself.**

 **If You Answered With Mostly C's - You are most like Mai! She can be rough around the edges and its hard to break past her rough exterior. But she cares for people more than she's willing to admit. And she'll do anything to protect and look out for them.**

 **If you answered with Mostly D's - You are most like Rosa! While she may seem like the embodiment of vanity, there's much more to her beneath the surface. She loves fashion and dreams big dreams, but underneath it all is a heart that's been broken and severed before she could ever know wholeness.**

 **If you answered with Mostly E's - You are most like Someina! She's a people pleaser with a wild side desperate to exist. While she struggles with remembering all the faces she wears, there is a defining piece of her that dares to outshine the rest. And its her.**

 **If you answered with Mostly F's - You are most like Aiko! She's a resilient fighter, full of tenacity that out rivals her weaknesses. She cares deeply and loves hard. She may not perform outstandingly or appear outside the ordinary, but her strong nature is stellar.**


End file.
